


Bouquet of Desires

by Spurge_Laurel



Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I tried to go really erotic with this, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paralysis, Pokephilia, Rape, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: When Florges looked at her trainer, she did not see a little boy as others did. She saw a god, one who could get whatever he desired because she would personally bring it to him. And she would start by giving herself.
Relationships: Florges/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Bouquet of Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a user Ignaci0 on FF.net which means I do in fact take requests now.

Florges was such a lucky Pokémon. How many others could boast about having such a kind and cute and always smiling trainer like David? How many others could honestly claim that their trainer loved them even when they failed, even when they lost? In Florges’s eyes there was no better trainer than her David. He was absolutely perfect. She loved her life. And she loved him.

The only thing that could possibly make Florges even happier, would be if David would reciprocate her feelings for him. It wasn’t fair that he would hold her when she was a Flabébé and later a Floette, kissing her forehead and telling her he loves her, but now that she was a Florges she would only receive hugs. Not that she didn’t like the hugs, she did, she just wanted more.

A lot more. Forehead kisses and cuddles were fine once upon a time, but when David used that Shiny Stone on her, he awakened something within her. An internal fire of such intensity, which if she had been a grass type as many erroneously assume would have long ago burned her to a crisp from within. Florges was willing, eager, yearning to give David her everything. And she wanted him to give her himself in all his entirety.

Ever since her evolution, the garden Pokémon had been doing her best to seduce her darling trainer. In her first attempt, after a hard battle against a Seviper which they had lost, Florges floated up behind David and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her body rest on his back.

“Huh, Florges?” the young boy asked in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“Flor!”

Being unable to vocalize her intent, Florges tried to get her meaning across by rubbing the side of her face on his cheek, fluttering her long eyelashes, pressing her chest into his back, and grasping him a bit more firmly between her arms.

David laughed, the orange and purple flowers decorating her head tickling him, “Okay, okay, enough already. I get it.” He looked at her over his shoulder, his boyish face breaking into a smile filled with the enthusiasm no adult could match. It was one of the things Florges loved about him so very much. His arms reached around his back and grabbed onto her leaves, surprising the Pokémon who had been lost in his gaze. “Hold on tight,” he said, still beaming in a way that set her heart a flutter, “After a loss like that, the only thing we can do is train even harder.”

And with that he took off like a shot, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, listening to Florges’s cries of joy, barely even registering her weight. 

After that run, it was Florges’s turn to train, and she did so with gusto. It was so like David, never demanding from others what he wouldn’t do himself. How could she not train her very hardest after he ran around the whole town with her on his back? And it paid off, because the next battle, in which she took down a Pangoro and a Hawlucha on her own, was a resounding success.

Once David had claimed his reward money and the other trainer had continued on their way, Florges decided to give David a reward of her own. She flew around him, making him spin and giggle as he tried to keep track of her, before she suddenly stopped, floating so she was slightly higher than him even with the foot of height he had on her.

The way the little trainer grinned up at her, just as happy and excited as her, only turned her on more. She rushed towards him, pulling his head into her bosom in such a way that his face was perfectly between her modest breasts. The slender Pokémon was delighted when she felt David’s arms wrap around her body in a tight hug. She released his head so that she could pull down the black binding covering her breasts, but her trainer’s childish mind understood this to be the end of the hug and pulled back, leaving her floating there frustrated.

“Good job, Florges,” David said, not seeming to notice his Pokémon’s mood, “I knew you could do it. I think that’s enough for today, though,” he looked up, noticing the sun beginning its descent over the horizon, painting the sky the same color as Florges’s bouquet, “We should start heading home. Mom will have dinner made soon.”

Tired of having her affections rejected, Florges stubbornly continues with her plan, tugging down her black bow and freeing her breasts, as white and smooth as the rest of her body beneath the tight leaf-suit all of her kind wore.

While they were but mosquito bites compared to the busts of some humans, David’s mother for example, on a body of Florges’s stature her breasts were a good size, and she was very proud of them. With this reveal, she was sure, her trainer would deny her no longer.

But the flower crowned Pokémon greatly miscalculated, because while she was ready for a sexual relationship, her trainer, at only ten years old, was most definitely not.

“It’s gonna be a chilly evening, Florges,” David said in concern, , “You should cover up, don’t want you to get a cold. Now come on, Mom’ll kill me if we come back as late as yesterday.”

Florges was left wanting and disappointed as the object of her desires began the trek back to his house. Her pussy throbbed, clenching around nothing as she watched his retreating back. It was clear that extreme measures were going to be necessary to quench her lust.

A week passed with little to show for it. Florges still made attempts to catch her trainer’s attention, but he only grew worried that her weird behavior was a sign of some new illness. She was starting to lose her mind. She knew she could only take so much more before she snapped, and the last thing the gorgeous Pokémon wanted was to hurt her love.

Luckily, an opportunity presented itself to her when in a battle, an opposing Ivysaur used  _ Stun Spore _ on her. Naturally, she immediately cured herself with  _ Aromatherapy _ , but she made sure to keep some of the spores camouflaged among her flowers as pollen. Though she was very grateful, Florges wasted no time firing off a  _ Moonblast _ that one hit KO-ed the seed Pokémon. She then swept through the rest of the team of the idiot who dared to challenge her David. Even the little boy himself was surprised by her ruthless efficiency. But she just could not wait any longer.

She floated up and down in impatience while the two humans conversed about their battle and bade each other farewell. When the stupid idiot left and David starting approaching her with a proud smile on her face, Florges knew that she would literally die if she didn’t get his cock inside of her within the next few minutes.

Grabbing his arm and tugging him further into the forest, the lovesick Pokémon matched his smile, inwardly imagining all the things she would do to him. The boy followed easily, not struggling in the least, trusting that his Pokémon was leading him well. In his childish mind, they were just playing a game.

When Florges had gotten them into a suitably isolated part of the forest, out of view and earshot of the main paths, she let go of David’s arm before running her hands through her flower wreath, shaking it vigorously and releasing all the spores she had collected into the air. At first David watched in awe as the yellow dust flew out and around her like a halo. It was breathtaking. But then he started to feel tingly and weird, like he had cramps everywhere but it wasn’t painful.

Florges watched in glee as David’s muscles began to lock up, knowing that he was hers now. Hers to do with as she pleased. Her to pleasure, hers to hug and kiss and mate. And here, in the middle of the woods, with no one around, there would be no more interruptions. Not even from him. She would have preferred her beloved to be able to partake of her as she did of him, but Florges loved David more than anyone else. She knew what was best for him. He might not have asked for it, he might not have even known he wanted it, but she knew that in his heart he desired her just as strongly as she desired him.

All those nights they spent together in his bed, with her wrapped up gently in his grasp as a Flabébé, or on the pillow next to his head as a Floette. All those times he would carefully pick her up and set her down in his hair to view the world from so high up. All those times he kindly tended to her when she was just feeling sad. David loved her. He told her so himself many times. So she knew that he would love what was to come.

Florges smoothly floated closer and closer to his still body, not stopping until they were touching noses. She could see his love in his widened eyes, and the twitching of his arms as he fought the paralysis to bring her in for a hug sent a surge of pleasure through her body, starting at her soaked core. What a strong boy. No, not a boy, a man. After all, that’s what he would be after today.

Unable to hold back any longer, Florges tilted her head so that they’re lips met in a kiss. Instantly fireworks were going off in her head as the accumulated lust of months was finally given an outlet. She wrapped her arms around David’s head, fingers combing through his short, black hair, and sunk her soul into the kiss. Her eyes closed involuntarily, for while she wanted to see her beau’s beautiful face, her eyelids grew too heavy under the pleasure for her to keep them open while still giving the kiss the attention it deserved.

But a simple peck could not satisfy the garden Pokémon. She began to nibble on her lover’s lips, giving gentle tugs, and when she found a slight opening she immediately sent her tongue to explore. The taste of his mouth was exquisite, Florges couldn’t get enough. Her tongue traced his gums, ran over his teeth, licked at the inside of his cheeks, and tangled with his own. She gave a cry of happiness that was muffled by David’s own mouth. They were dancing, like how she had seen on the programs David’s mother liked to watch. They were dancing with their tongues. How romantic.

The fairy Pokémon got more and more into the kiss, pressing harder into David’s young body and leaving no part of his small mouth untouched. The contrast between the softness of his lips, the hardness of his teeth, and his firm tongue that would wrestle with her own was driving her wild. Air was becoming scarce and Florges knew that she would have to break the kiss soon or they would suffocate, but she almost did not care because in that moment she could die happy. Almost, because she still had more in store to come.

Reluctantly pulling away, Florges opened her eyes, smokey gaze meeting David’s own glazed over ones. To see such a look on his face, to know that she was the one to put it there, brought so much joy to Florges. She would take good care of him.

She untangled her hands from his hair and brought them down to her strapless, green dress. She slowly peeled it down her body, teasingly revealing her pale breasts, her svelte abdomen, and halted when she had reached just above her pelvis. The flowery Pokémon was desperate for sure, a heat burning at her loins, but in her mind the focus was always on her darling trainer. She was at the end of her rope, but first and foremost she wanted to put on a show that he would never forget.

Making sure his eyes were on her, Florges revealed her most treasured flower, petals soaked in her excitement. Just the act of bearing herself before the one she loved, having him see parts of her that no one else had ever seen, and knowing that hers was the first he had seen was enough to make Florges orgasm. A contactless orgasm. Florges cooed, palms pressing into her cheeks as she stared at David through half-lidded eyes. How could she not love this boy who brought her so much pleasure so effortlessly? How could she not feel the need to pleasure him as much in return?

Florges floated down and kneeled before David, sliding her thin hands past the waistband of his cute little shorts and giving a strong tug downwards, taking off his pants and his briefs in one, smooth motion. But to her surprise, she kept having to pull them lower and lower, before finally, the object of her desires was freed with a spring, its momentum carrying it up to smack her chin. Upon seeing his cock, Florges fell in love all over again. Of course, it was obvious, she should have expected it. He was the perfect being, therefore it would only make sense that he should possess the perfect cock.

It was huge. On any man, such a beast would look preposterous, and on David’s small frame the effect was only exaggerated. At least twelve inches long, with pulsing veins threading its length like angry snakes. His urethra bulged out a full inch from the main body, which already had a diameter of four inches. And the best part, she could tell he was not even fully hard yet. Florges’s black eyes traced its length to the base, where two hulking cum tanks gurgled with the ten-year-old’s underage sperm. Each one was the size of a large orange, and they danced hypnotically right there in front of her face.

Coming in from below, the randy Pokémon let those huge semen factories rest on her face. Such was their size that as she nuzzled into the flesh of his nut sack, each ball dropped over the sides of her face, completely enveloping the front of her face. All she could see, as she snuggled further in, was his beautiful, hairless skin. All she could smell, as she breathed in deeply, was the musk of his taint. All she could taste, as she delicately licked and sucked at the flesh, was his salty sweat.

Florges would have loved to keep treating David’s hanging jewels with the reverence they deserved, but how could she ignore the monolith of boy meat hanging over her head like the Sword of Damocles? Needing to pay tribute to the monstrous length, Florges extracted her head from its fleshy nest, hands immediately rising to take over the now vacant position. Placing her lips at the very base, where his scrotum met his penis, Florges began to kiss and moan. She was making out with the base of his dick with the same intensity as she had made out with his mouth. For the orange flowered fairy, it was only natural. Each part of the boy was perfect and beautiful and deserved to be loved. 

Breaking the kiss and giving the spot one last, loving peck, Florges began to make her way up the colossus, slowly and deliberately. She followed his urethra, always licking or sucking or kissing, and when she came across particularly fat veins, her eyes would like up in glee before she would dive in, showing her devotion. She would worship a single vein for minutes, stimulating the blood flow and making David’s whole cock throb, the tip turning an angry red. Upwards she travelled, the whole journey taking over half an hour due to the boy’s prodigious length, now fully erect at a staggering sixteen inches, and the many distractions she encountered along the way. But finally, she was eye-to-eye with the tip. A drop of precum pooled at his hole and Florges wasted no time diving for it.

Of all the sins, Florges considered gluttony to be the one she exhibited the least. She was certainly a prideful creature, with good reason in her view, and callous regard for those who stood in her trainer’s way was proof of her wrath. Her lust need not even be mentioned. But in that moment, as the taste of David’s precum permeated through her mouth, her whole world view changed. Florges had no pride any longer. She would give up everything, do anything, just to get another drop. Florges closed her eyes and moaned, taking the head into her small mouth and lapping at the drooling tip with her raptured tongue.

It was somehow even better now, with the source itself inside of her, that ambrosia being sent directly into her stomach. The garden Pokémon wanted more. She stretched her lips to their limit and slid the cock of her darling deeper into her mouth. The tip prodded the entrance to her throat. Florges opened her eyes and looked up at David from behind her long lashes. His eyes met hers; he looked so frightened and confused, it tugged at her heartstrings. He was worried about her, worried he would hurt her with his monstrous tool. His concern for her was cute, but unneeded.

To show him just how dedicated she was to taking him all the way down, she steeled her nerve and pushed herself forward, still maintaining eye contact. The tip entered her slim throat, bulging it out obscenely and making her gag around it. Tears formed in the pits of her eyes, but still she stared up at him in adoration and pushed forward with even more force. A second inch split open her gullet and Florges lost control of her bodily functions. Another orgasm wracked her frame, stronger this time, making her whole body shake, but the big dick lodged in her throat held her still. The vibrations of her esophagus rippling around it let another inch pass through and Florges heaved, saliva and mucus exploding from the seal of her lips around David’s cock.

From that point it was easier going, her throat being lubricated enough that it could fit even an insertion of the boy’s size, though not without some struggle. Florges still gagged for every inch she sank onto his penis, and her eyes had quickly become unfocused. Not that she let a little bit of discomfort stop her. She only stopped her motion when her lips were pressed into David’s crotch, nice and snug around the base of his cock. 

Her hands stopped playing with his balls for a moment to wipe her tears away so that she could look at him with clear eyes. She attempted a smile, trying to reassure him that he was fine after seeing lingering hints of fear within his eyes, though without much success as there was no move give in her facial muscles.

Now that she had him fully inside, Florges began to pull back, intent on pumping her throat up and down his rod like a fleshlight. Immediately she found a flaw in that plan. David’s length was such that, when fully penetrating her mouth, his tip reached into her stomach. When she tried to pull back, the flared tip of his glans caught around the rim of her esophagus, refusing to reenter the tight tunnel.

This was not an eventuality Florges had planned for, and she was kind of lost as to how to fix it. Fortunately for her, that decision was taken out of her hands. For while David was a truly exceptional young boy, he was still only ten-years-old and a virgin to boot. There was only so much stimulation his body could take before his frothing, grapefruit sized nuts demanded release.

Florges’s eyes widened as she felt the cock pulse within her, widening out another half an inch in diameter. She could feel the thick fluid flowing up the meat pipe, the pressure of his breeding broth wanting out overcoming the pressure of her flesh wrapped tightly around it. The semen’s travel through the urethra was obvious as her once supple neck bulged lewdly with the incoming flood. When it finally reached the tip, the cavity of her stomach was immediately filled to the brim with virile spunk, shooting out hard and fast after its agonizingly slow journey through her slobbery fucktunnel. But though she was full, David’s orgasm had only just begun.

More and more kept pouring into Florges’s already stuffed stomach, rounding her lithe figure as her small belly was stretched outwards from sheer volume. It was as if he wouldn’t stop until he had painted her insides as white as her outsides. Florges loved it. The warm feeling spread from her stomach to her groin, triggering her own orgasm. Her third one so far.

Her hands went back to work massaging his balls, trying to draw out as much cum as she could from them. And she sure could draw out cum. Already a gallon of steaming nut juice had entered her body through her virgin lover’s cock, and it didn’t seem to be stopping or slowing anytime soon. Her gut just kept swelling in order to fit the deluge flowing in. 

Florges was not about to complain, but she was starting to get worried. If he came in her much more, she was sure she would burst. But if his will is that she would burst, then she would do so gladly. She didn’t let any of her concern show on her face, not wanting to influence her lover to stop his orgasm on her account. Such a thing would be unthinkable, but she knew he would do it. After all, he was apprehensive when she only had the tip in. Just as she would do anything for him, Florges knew David would move mountains for her. Reigning back his orgasm would be a small thing from his perspective, but Florges would rather die than bring discomfort to her beau.

Finally, after three gallons of potent boy cum, David’s enormous cock softened, the tip sliding back into Florges’s esophagus before the whole thing slipped out of her gaping maw with a squelch. This was followed by Florges tilting her head down and puking litre after litre of cum she simply could not fit within her. It was a horrible waste, and her tears mixed with the other salty liquid as she mourned.

No longer being held in place by the constriction of Florges around his boyhood, David collapsed to the ground, his legs giving out in exhaustion. The paralysis had worn off, but his mind was sluggish after such a large orgasm, the first one of his life. His limbs shook with phantom shocks, not conscious motions. He was still entirely at his Pokémon’s mercy.

Florges dabbed at her mouth with the back of her hand. Once the semen started coming up, it didn’t seem to stop. Her body rebelled against her mind, expelling all that precious, life giving serum. Rubbing a hand over her now much smaller belly, Florges estimated that only about a litre remained. The bulge was barely noticeable. And David’s penis was soft, unable to fill her back up to her desired state. That simply would not do. She was not satisfied. And David was not satisfied either. The perfect being could not be done after just one orgasm, no matter how grand.

But the flower Pokémon had a trick. Crawling over to her beloved’s prone form, Florges used  _ Helping Hand _ directed right at his drained balls. David let out a gasp and she giggled as within moments, plum-sized jizz factories swelled back to grapefruit levels and the limp dick regained its hulking splendor. The horny Pokémon clapped her hands in satisfaction and floated up so that her eager sex was lined up with the boy’s hardon. She dragged the tip up and down her slit, more to savour the moment than to spread any lubrication. Her pussy was so wet that she wondered in the back of her mind if she could learn hydro pump, and David’s cock was still covered in a layer of her spit. 

This was it, the moment she had been waiting for for so long. With one last rub of the tip on her clit, Florges put the cock head to her hole and turned off her floating ability to let gravity spear her on the meat shaft below. She didn’t consider that her weight of only ten kilograms would not generate enough force to split her tight little pussy lips around the cuntbreaker’s immense girth.

Growling in frustration, Florges threw herself onto the dick, shoving it right into her hungry fuckhole. It tore her open, visibly stretching her and ripping right through her hymen. With one thrust downwards, she had gotten six glorious inches inside before the head hit the barrier of her cervix. 

It was nothing at all like what Florges had imagined. She was wrong. There was so much pain. And the pleasure did not meet her expectations. It swept straight past all of them, reaching heights she didn’t even know existed. How could she have possibly predicted that it would feel this good? A soft moan drifted into her ear and Florges froze in her attempts to fit more of David’s cock in her stuffed channel. That was not one of hers.

Looking down, she could see the trainer had his eyes rolled back and hands balled into fists at his side. But most importantly, his mouth was open, emitting high pitched moans and cute little whimpers. 

She was doing it. She had made her partner feel good. Of course, Florges knew that he had felt good throughout the entire experience, but this was the first time he had made any sounds of his enjoyment. That must mean that she was making him feel really good.

Reinvigorated, Florges gathered her strength to penetrate herself fully on David’s fuckstick. Lifting herself off, hissing in pleasure as all the various veins scrapped across her inner walls, she stopped when only the head was inside her. Her lips were stretched wide around it, looking like they could fit no more within. But she was certain she could.

With all the force her little body and floating ability could generate, the garden Pokémon shot herself downwards like a freight train. Two inches, then four, the outline of his penis starting to become visible by the bulge of her abdomen, then six, with the head poking at the entrance to her deepest places, and without pause eight inches. Florges let out a scream as her darling’s cock penetrated her womb and just kept going, pushing back the walls of her uterus and shifting her internal organs out of the way. Her scream was echoed by David’s own moan, ripped from his mouth by the feelings no boy his age should experience.

With Florges’s small frame, the penetration was obvious to any observer. From her crotch, resting on her trainer’s own, all the way up to her cleavage was a cock shaped projection. She took a shaky breath, but the expansion of her lungs put them in contact with the very thing that threatened to split her in two, separated only by the fleshy walls of her womb. It was as if her whole body was just a fuckdoll for him to use. Florges couldn’t hold back anymore and came.

It was a mindblowing orgasm, where her vision flashed white and she lost control over her limbs, arms thrashing and tail flapping. When she came too, Florges’s once black eyes were replaced by hearts, her mind totally consumed by lust. She grabbed a breast in each hand and squeezed her bosom tight around the outline of the dick inside her, giving it a boobjob while it decimated her womb. The fairy also began to clench and release her internal muscles, trying to replicate the feeling of thrusting but being unwilling to remove even an inch of cock from her greedy pussy.

The undulation of her rippling folds wrapped so tight around the entirety of his gargantuan dick proved too much for the former virgin. His spunk tanks, rejuvenated unnaturally through Florges’s use of  _ Helping Hand _ , unloaded for the second time in their existence. 

Feeling the cum flowing into her made Florges so excited she couldn’t help herself. She lowered her head to be parallel with David’s own as opposed to perpendicular, and brought him in to another kiss even as his ceaseless discharge ballooned her through sheer volume.

Like a good lover, Florges had remembered all parts of her trainer’s mouth from their first kiss, and wasted no time in slipping her tongue in and going to town. She focused her attention on the spots she had gotten the most reaction for last time, before simply sliding the appendage down David’s throat. Exploring the new location, Florges found an interesting little nub. She wrapped her tongue around his uvula and tugged, stroking it like she would a little cock.

Feeling the flow of cum stop, the lovesick Pokémon withdrew her tongue and separated her lips from the object of her affections, strings of saliva connecting them. His entire load was trapped in her womb, plugged up by his cock. Since she was pressed up against David’s chest, her belly had not been able to inflate outwards, so instead it went to the sides. Her sperm laden stomach had wrapped around his body before touching the ground, making it so he was barely visible beneath her. It was the most marvelous thing Florges had ever seen.

But there was an issue. Florges could feel the dick softening inside of her, and David’s eyes were shutting from fatigue. Still not satisfied, and knowing that her dearest would want more if he wasn’t so tired, Florges quickly used  _ Helping Hand _ again before his cock could soften enough to let any cum escape past her cervix, followed by  _ Worry Seed _ to keep him awake.

David’s eyes shot open and his monolithic member instantly regained its full hardness. He opened his mouth, and Florges anticipated his desire. She shifted so her breasts were lined up with his face and lifted his head so one of her nipples slipped into his mouth. The feeling of his tongue on her sensitive flesh was good that Florges pressed his head more firmly into her cleavage, cooing her pleasure as she rubbed his scalp.

Ready to continue, Florges lifted her hips before slamming them back down, not worried about hurting the adonis with her light weight. Up and down she went, removing nearly a foot of cock flesh from her tight folds so that only the head remained within her womb before smashing downwards with all the force she could generate. Any sounds the boy was making were muffled by her breasts, the vibrations only bringing her more pleasure.

Everytime David’s exhaustion would overtake him and his eyes slipped closed and his manhood softened, Florges would use  _ Worry Seed _ and  _ Helping Hand _ so she could keep riding on him, wringing him dry over and over with no rest.

Soon, his body learned to keep his dick hard and his testes never slowed down their production of semen. Even as his mind slipped into unconsciousness, his cock remained firm and rigid and his balls began storing jizz not just for the next ejaculation but also for the one after that. There was no other way for him to keep up with the insatiable Pokémon.

Because Florges was not going to stop until he knocked her up, however long it took. She would keep him here in the forest, and grow a garden around them that would protect them from any interruptions. She would take care of him, feed him, protect him, and milk him dry over and over. And maybe, they would stay even after she got pregnant. Create a colony of Flabébé together, just the two of them. After all, that’s what David also wanted. And all she wanted was to make the love of her life happy.

Picturing the perfect future with her perfect trainer, no, her perfect husband, Florges began riding his dick again, her body gliding up and down his length.

And she never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a dub-con story and a non-con story back to back, I want to write a story about consensual sex next.


End file.
